A silver belt costs $$6$, and a popular black sweatshirt costs $7$ times as much. How much does the black sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the black sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the silver belt, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $6$ $7 \times $6 = $42$ The black sweatshirt costs $$42$.